


My little Nini

by moroo1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Child Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Girls' Generation | SNSD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Parent Park Chanyeol, Tags May Change, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: It was after the 6th time they failed to adopt, they got another call, there was a child waiting for them.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 35





	My little Nini

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another episode of- things I wrote without knowing what I'm doing,  
> Today we're gonna talk about Baby Nini and his parents SuChan,  
> I might continue this, I mean i know I want to, but it really depends on how lazy I'll be because i want to make this into a few short stories about their family life as parents with the rest of exo and all that, but then again, I'm really lazy.

"It's gonna happen, hyung." Jongdae told his brother on the phone,  
"I really think it won't..." Junmyeon sighed, "maybe we're just not meant to be dads."

"Don't say that!" Junmyeon heard his older brother yell through the phone,

"Yeah," Jongdae agreed, "You and Chanyeol are gonna be the best dads ever."

"I'll talk to you later, I need to start on dinner."

"Myeon," Jongdae said, "we're here for you." 

"I know, thank you." Junmyeon hang up the phone, it's been the 6th time he and Chanyeol got "that" phone call, at first it was happy, but then it was sad and the woman apologized because the adoption had failed.

He was chopping vegetables when his phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Myeon-ah!" Sooyoung yelled into the phone,

"Noona?"

"You need to come to the adoption center, now! We just got a kid, oh, Myeon, he's so tiny and so scared, I know you'll be the best for him."

Junmyeon chocked on his own words, finally managing to say "We'll be there." before closing the call, he ran to the living room, where his husband was sleeping on the couch, 

"Wake up!" Junmyeon yelled, "Wake up wake up wake up!!"

Chanyeol jumped, "What happened?!"

"Sooyoung-noona just called, we need to go to the adoption center, now!"

Chanyeol ran upstairs, getting back after less than two minutes, wearing unmatching shoes and a jacket, "let's go!"

It's finally gonna happen, Junmyeon thought, after so much time, they're gonna be dads.

"We're here." Chanyeol announced, he parked the car, both men almost jumped out of the car, running into the center,

"Junmyeon!" Sooyoung called when she saw the two men,

"Is it true?" Chanyeol asked, "We're gonna be dads?"

Sooyuong smiled and nodded, "Taeyeon-unnie just brought him in, his name is Jongin, his parents, for lack of a better word, were terrible, he's in my office with Tiffany-unnie."

The two men followed the older woman as she led them to the office, opening the door to reveal another woman, sitting with a little kid,

"Jongin," Sooyoung said softly, the kid lifted his head from the paper he was drawing on,

Junmyeon's heart stopped, he fell in love, and knew, without even looking, that Chanyeol was feeling the same thing.

"These are Chanyeol and Junmyeon," Sooyoung knelt next to Jongin, "they're gonna take you home."

"No!" Jongin started sobbing, "I don't- I don't wanna"

"They're not gonna hurt you." Tiffany promised, she wiped the younger's tears and Junmyeon's heart broke,  
"Yeah, they have a nice house, with two dogs and lots of toys." Sooyoung added,

"Jongin," Chanyeol took a step forward, trying not to startle the boy, "my name is Chanyeol, this is my husband Junmyeon, can I sit with you for a moment, please?"

Jongin looked between his two noonas, "It's ok, Chanyeol is super nice." Sooyoung told him, 

Chanyeol waited for a nod from Jongin before sitting from Jongin's other side, "What are you drawing?"

"A house," Jongin answered shyly,

"Why don't we go to my office and leave these two alone?" Tiffany offered, Junmyeon took another look at the two before following the women,

"Jongin has been through a lot." Tiffany said when they finally sat in her office,

"What happened to him?" Junmyeon couldn't stop himself from asking,

Sooyoung sighed, "His parents... Yunho oppa found him on his patrol, he was hiding in the closet, his mom died and his dad is..better off in jail." 

Junmyeon closed his eyes, he couldn't imagine how scared the little boy must be right now.

"When can we take him home?" he asked, determined to be the best dad for Jongin.

"Well, first we need to do some paperwork, and then you can take him home." 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Junmyeon grabbed a pen, "let's start."

It took 30 minutes, but Junmyeon signed all the papers, he signed a medical statement and a personal statement and page that makes him promise to be a good dad, not that it was even needed.

When he finally walked into the room, he saw Chanyeol sitting with Jongin, they were drawing another picture,

"Do you want the pink or the red?" Chanyeol asked,

"The red, please." Jongin answered politely as Chanyeol passed him the red pen.

Junmyeon looked at the both of them, this is his family now, this is his dream.


End file.
